Electrocrushing drilling uses pulsed power technology to drill a borehole in a rock formation. Pulsed power technology repeatedly applies a high electric potential across the electrodes of an electrocrushing drill bit, which ultimately causes the surrounding rock to fracture. The fractured rock is carried away from the bit by drilling fluid and the bit advances downhole.